Do you know what emotions are?
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: Marshall do you love Fionna wait who's that other girl? with sexual content stuff later...also includes HORROR
1. Marshall

Hello my name is Marshall Lee I live in the land of Aaa with amazing friends that are here with me, Cake, Prince Gumball (I surely don't know why him), Lord Monocrohme however you say his name, Flame Prince, and of course Fionna. I'm not sure if this is true or not but I heard from Cake that Fionna has a major crush on me. I'm not sure about this but I'm very interesting to know more about this.

Today I'm just here at my house playing my axe guitar base as usual finishing up my new songs I came up with a week ago I'm almost finish with it. As I'm writing songs I call Fionna and she said she about to go on an adventure mission or something with Cake. We might plan to do something tomorrow.

I can't wait to see her she's so cool everyone that goes adventuring is cool, but Fionna is different. But I can't help having a feeling I'm forgetting about someone else I once loved, I just can't remember who she is whatever Fionna she has to be the one for me.

Fionna's POV

Hi my name is Fionna you can call me Fi if you want. I live in Aaa with all my awesome friends, Prince Gumball, LSP, etc. especially the vampire King Marshall Lee. I don't know if I'm going to ever spill my feelings towards him, he might reject me only leaving our friendship broken and relationship awkward. Hopefully I don't have to come across that path.

Marshall Lee is basically is the best bro friend a girl can ever have. Dude as a scary vampire he is he can also be sweet.

But that's not the reason why I like him he's different then any vampire I'm mean being close to a vampire is like asking to die or something in logic but, no for me it's like being in haven. I love this gruesome vampire and I'll always will. My strength will increase more and more as I grow just for his protection.

As I lay on my bed that night after adventuring with Cake I thought to myself what if he likes me or loves me my life would be just amazing. What am I thinking I'm not to sure if he likes me I shouldn't be thinking of these lovey gooey thoughts.

Apparently for my last year birthday Prince Gumball got me a Marshall Lee plushy doll. I yelled at him as everyone else laugh at the present he got me. PG said he knew what was going on that I had the hots for Marshall. Of course my face redden up of that flashback thought. When I got the present I was so glad that Marshall didn't come he was sick instead.

That birthday was surprise embarrassing through out the rest of the day. Thinking of my fluster flashback I snuggle with the Marshall plushy gripping it tightly in my arms. "I love you Marshy" I said to myself grabbing my blanket and laying it onto the plushy like it was Marshall.

Marshall's POV

"Is that a plushy" I said strangely starring at it. "It's a plushy of me!?" I said starring at Fionna sleepy self through the window while she snuggles deeper with the doll.

I chuckle to myself knowing I should be reacting like "WTF" or something but this is cute besides I like her I might even love her I'm not sure yet.

I couldn't stop starring at the pudgy bunny human it was too cute. I can't blame her anyways I'm feeling like a perv a little and a stalker starring through her window so yeah. Some reason I started to feel something rise up. Oh glob what the, I think I was starting to get erection.

Oh Glob what are you doing Marshall no no no. I finally started to put it back to normal. Man I need to go to sleep. I look at the time which was 2:00am. I really didn't feel like flying home, maybe I can sneak into Fionna room.

The moon shined with a glowing light in the smooth warm dark night.

I progress moving slowly opening the window and coming in. I got in I was happy that Fionna didn't wake up or anything.

Slowly I put myself next to Fionna trying not to alarm her. Before I snuggle into her blanket I thought who's that girl why do have her name on my tip of my tongue, who is she? I can't remember. I thought for a minute then I doze off to sleep.


	2. it's her

Next morning…

"Oh man is it morning already" Marshall lifted his eye lids slowly as the sunlight strike the bed avoided hitting Marshall. He opened his eyes only to see a sleepy Fionna. "Oh shit!" Marshall squealed hoping not to wake her up.

"Damn I better get out of here before she no-" Marshall stopped noticing a hand touching his body. "Huh?" the vampire looked down to only see the bunny human rubbing against him. "Oh Marshall" Fionna giggle, Marshall was getting red as the bunny human slide her hand down from the vampire stomach.

"Is it okay if I could come down here" the human bunny blushed. Marshall was red also caught off guard by the fact what was happening. "Um sure, go ahead" Marshall was still confused by the bunny girl's action. Fionna laid her hand down his pants leading down to her rubbing his cock. "Uh…" Marshall hardened making his self cum a little. "You're so cute" Fionna looked at the vampire with pleasure seeing him react.

"What's he doing Cake?" an angry Fionna stood up looking at the vampire in her bed. "Ugh…what…" Marshall opened his eyes only to see an angry bunny girl. "Get out of my bed Marshall!" Fionna stood there blushing in anger. "Damn…it was a dream." Marshall sat up in the bed to also find a hissing cat starring at him furiously.

"Marshall I'm going to banned you from ever coming here again especially in Fionna's bed!" The cat was lit up in anger all ready to kick his ass. "Look I'll go, I'll go right now" Marshall got up stumbling on the carpet still getting up and heading towards the open window he left open last night. "See I'm going, I'm sorry it won't happen again" Marshall said quickly heading out of the tree house.

Marshall POV

Ugh stupid cat… It wasn't her fault though I shouldn't been in her bed in the first place. I knew Fionna will keep this in her head for awhile now or secretly she might take this as a greatest present she ever gotten in her bed. I smirked thinking the bunny girl really might like me. Gosh I really wish that dream was real then I wouldn't feel ashamed from sleeping in her bed without permission.

I flew down to my house inside the cave to spot a person standing at my door. She looked beautiful, she was wearing black jeans and a big white sweater that covered her down to her mid-thigh, and she had the hood over her head so I couldn't really see her face. "Oh hello can I ask you for so specific directions" the woman spoke. "Um sure where are you looking for?" I question her waiting for an answer. "I'm looking for the land of Ooo" her voice was spoken softly into Marshall ears. "Okay, right now you're in the land of Aaa I could fly you to Ooo easily if you want it's at the end of Aaa's shore crossing a bridge you get to Ooo" I insisted hoping that the sweet woman would let me.

"No thank you I can fly there myself" the woman said, I would then confused then more interested in her. "You can fly?" I said. "Yes all vampires can fly" she said. She a vampire, I was confused though she was hiding every part of her that prove it. "What's your name miss" I said curiously interested more into the vampire. "My name is Marceline, Marceline the vampire Queen" she said lifting her hood up a little trying to avoid the sunlight hitting her. "My name is Marshall Lee, Marshall Lee the vampire King" I said putting my hand out "Nice to meet you." She put her hand out to shake our meets. "Nice to meet you too I haven't seen a young King like you around here" she said. "You should speak" I said making her acknowledge were both the same age and we aren't in the land of Ooo.

"Well I should get going" Marceline said. "Um hey we should hang out sometimes" I said then feeling my heart pound harder in my chest nervously. "Oh sure anytime, here's my number then" she tossed me the little piece of paper from her hand holding her number. "Alright then I'll see you around" I said waving to her as she waved back heading to the shore. I open my door going into my living room. I sat down on the couch and I thought. "So her name is…Marceline. Wait Marceline, that's it." I quickly open my eyes and talk aloud. "Her name is MARCELINE!" I found out what that girl I was thinking about was.

"Still what about her do I really keep thinking about" I said to myself confused. I wonder if I'll ever figure out what she is to me, I keep thinking of her name, why does her name sound so familiar to me. Maybe I met her through Finn or something back then. Even so I think she very interesting but Fi, the bunny girl what about her she could be the one for me, but she might not like me. I'm being such a bitch… Damn, what am I feeling?


	3. Fionna Pov and memory

Later that night…

"Cake…do you think you were just a little harsh on him?" Fionna said to Cake. "…uh…what?" Cake starred at Fionna like she was dumb. "Baby cakes. He. Was. In. your. Bed." Cake said flatly out listing all the things in her head what he could have done to Fionna in her bed.

"Yeah but-" Fionna stopped as Cake cut her off.

"FIONNA! He could have done things to you…like" Cake stopped and took a breath in.

"Like what?" Fionna face slowly reddens trying to think of what Cake was going to say.

"Maybe…like touch in places where he shouldn't" Cake said uncomfortably.

Fionna repeated listening to Cake statement in her head. The human bunny girl's face brightly turns red thinking of the thought. Before she could say anything to Cake she imagined her and Marshall doing it in a good way, the opposite of what Cake was thinking.

"Oh…MARSHALL!" the fantasy Fionna screamed in pleasure.

"Do you want me to take it slow…?" Fantasy Marshall said.

Marshall had his cock halfway into Fionna entrance. Before Fionna could answer his question white stuff came pouring into her entrance. She realized Marshall couldn't keep it in.

"Fionna…do you want me to start slow then fast?" Marshall was pouring with sweat unable to relax and breathe normally.

"Yeah go ahead" Fionna spoke her forward words waiting for Marshall to continue as she begin to get wet. Before Marshall could continue her imagination suddenly ended.

"FIONNA!" Cake yelled frantically worried as she looked at Fionna face.

"What?" Fionna said blushy furiously but anger at Cake for ending her imagination.

"What were you thinking about?" Cake questions her knowing already.

"It's not what you think" Fionna continued "I was just-."

"Imagining having sex with Marshall" Cake said flatly out.

Fionna got caught off guard by Cake sudden statement. "No…why do you think that?" The bunny girl's face turned to its darkest red.

"Your face is extremely red and sweating to top it off I think your pants is wet, not pee but something else, plus if you were a boy your junk would be erected also it would be raising the roof with your skirt."

Fionna stood there red as can be trying to avoid the fact that Cake saw right through her. Like literally just read Fionna actions right then and there without even guessing.

"What? No, what are you talking about you pervy cat?" Fionna faked laughed nervously knowing it wouldn't fool Cake.

"Uh-huh…alright whatever you say Fionna" Cake said sarcastically. "I'm going to head downstairs and make some dinner okay?" Cake said teasing Fionna.

"I swear Cake you got some weird imaginations" Fionna said.

"Just make sure your down here in ten minutes miss vampire queen" Cake laughed and went downstairs.

**Fionna POV**

Cake is so weird. No way I would do something like that with Marshall. No way right…? Besides he's my friend he wouldn't want to go that far with me…Would he? No he's a good vampire friend that just hangs out in people beds.

"Particularly Fionna's bed!" Cake shouted and laughed more.

"Shut up cat…why are you teasing me so much?" I responded angrily back.

"You know I'm just playing besides…I wouldn't let him touch anyway or…"

"Or you'll kill him" I finish off Cake sentence.

"Yep!" Cake said happily.

Ever since I met Marshall in high ruler ceremony gathering that Cake took me when I was 14, where all the kings, queens, princesses, and princes join …I fell in love I suppose. When I was younger at that time I met a young adventurer like me he join with his good friend Jake. As I met them all some were from Aaa and some was from Ooo. I dream to travel there someday. I met this one girl named Marceline I only talk to her for a little bit but she reminded me of Marshall Lee because they both are honor as a queen or King as a vampire. I was surprised they had no relation whatsoever. Besides my meeting with the others I was more interested in Marshall.

**Past**

"Hello vampire King" I said nervously but calm.

"Hello, who must be you a darling adventurer" the vampire said politely

"Yes, as I get older I'm going to be strong enough to protect this land and others so I can protect my Kings, Queens Etc." I said confidently.

"Very nice, whenever I need your help you'll be there?" Marshall said smiling.

"Yep!" I smile said back at him.

***Flashback ends***

Yep so that's how I met my sweet red sucking vampire as everybody met each other also at the ceremony gathering.

"Fionna I need help frying this fish!" Cake shouted.

"Okay I'm coming down!" I shouted back hurrying downstairs.

"Oh my glob that's a big fish!" I looked up, down, and around at the huge fish take almost half the size of the living room.

" Baby cakes, you going to help me cook" Cake said smiling.

"Yep" I said pulling out my sword ready to slice up this monstrosity fish moving around everywhere.

* * *

**Please review next chapter coming in couple days**


	4. Your the one

At Marshall's house

**Marshall POV**

"Should I call Marceline and see what she's doing?" I questioned myself "No, I think I should go see what Fionna is doing." I thought to myself and I made my decision. Fionna I think you're the one.

I headed down to Fionna and Cake's tree house it was still night time. I floated up to Fionna's window and saw that she wasn't in her room. "Hmm she could be eating around this time" I floated down and around the tree house to find Fionna and Cake eating at the dinner table.

"Mmm yum! This fish is good and well cooked Cake!" Fionna said happily chewy the last part of the fish.

"We have seconds!" Cake said chugging down the cooked pieces of fish.

"Alright, I'm so getting sec-" a sudden rumble from Fionna's stomach interrupted.

"Yep your done for tonight" Cake patted Fionna's stomach.

"Yeah you right Cake I'm stuffed" I saw my beloved Fionna head up the stairs.

I floated back up to Fionna's room and tapped softly on the window so I wouldn't startle the bunny girl as she came up the ladder.

"Marshall" Fionna went over to the window and open it. "Oh hey what are you doing here?" Fionna question me.

"I want to say I'm sorry"

"For?"

"Being in your bed" I replied back.

"Your fine I wanted to tell you sorry for being a little harsh on you" Fionna said.

"No it's fine, it's not like you see a vampire in your bed everyday" I said wanting to take that back.

"What!?" Fionna blushed in anger "Are you always in my bed!?"

"No I didn't mean like that it was a joke" I said trying not to make it awkward.

"Oh you were joking…" Fionna said embarrassed.

"Your fine, that was kind of stupid of me to make a joke like that" I said embarrassed.

"Oh yeah there's something I wanted to ask you" Fionna said scratching her head.

"What is it?" I said.

"Well before Cake came up stairs to shout at you to get up" Fionna continued "I was up and staring at you…when you were sleep."

"Oh…" I said "Well I'm not surprise."

"Your not?" Fionna said confused

"Well yeah I saw my favorite human hugging a plushy toy of the vampire king" I said.

"You wouldn't know about that if you weren't stalking me through my window" She said winning the conversation.

"Touché" I said.

"Oh there was something else I seen you doing" Fionna said "I saw you smiling as your face turned a light pink when you were asleep."

I gasped and turned away blushing hoping she doesn't ask what I was dreaming of.

"What were you dreaming of?" Fionna asked.

Shit! Fuck! Yep I wasn't near avoiding that question.

"I was dreaming of you!" I blurted out.

"Oh you were"

"Yeah I was…" I stopped.

I thought…"no I can't be thinking of that dream not right now." I said to myself

"Is there something you have to get off your mind Marshall?" an hazey and very faded image of Marshall popped up behind Fionna, "Tell her how you feel."

I realized it was my conscious assisting me to tell her I fought back saying "how do I know she likes me besides I don't want to ruin our friendship." "Don't give me that sissy crap…she has a plushy of you, she blushes when you speak her name, and it's obviously she wants to know what your dream was about more then usual because she knows it's about her now" The image of me glanced down at Fionna for a minute "Yeah but who wouldn't want to know about someone having a dream about them" I said. "Just tell her" the image said ignoring my remark and fading away.

"Fionna I think this is something have to tell right now, I have to admit that…" I stopped.

Fionna big blue eyes sparkle as she stared into my red eyes. There was a little moonlight coming into the room showing an outline of this adventuress shiny blond haired and her figure, I mostly payed attention to her eyes throughout this moment. I felt a sudden movement.

**Fionna POV**

I have to kiss him I couldn't resist. I dived in slowly still seeing the vampire boy stuck on what he was about say. My lips touched his passionately. I pushed him down onto my bed so I was on top of him. He kissed back. I could tell this vampire was enjoying this. Oh cabbage yep there's no way turning back now. My body rushed up with tingles all over my body I couldn't help myself to him anymore.

**Marshall POV**

Yep this human is my favorite out all. I was caught in surprised when she started to kiss me. I knew this was bound to happen but not so soon. At least after I could finish what I could say to her.

Her lips begged for me to open, so I did. Her tongue danced with mine all around. I have to say she tasted very sweet in my flavors. My hands grabbed onto her back and slided downwards to her spine. My hands sat above the back of her skirt for a moment until she motioned me to continue. I felt my hands pull down the skirt. She felt so soft all around. Her skirt was fully off so I went for the kill of what all boys would go too. Surprised, I got flip over carelessly by the half-naked bunny girl where I was on top of her now.

"Nope" she shake her head smiling looking down at my pants.

"Oh I see" I smiled back at her kissing her more. As I kiss her my pants were slowly coming off.

"Your doing it all wrong" Fionna said kind of angry sitting up pulling off the pants herself faster then I was.

"Ah much better"

**Fionna POV**

"Holy crap much worse!" I said in my head staring at the rising manhood. Yep I don't think I can pretend anymore that I'm not a virgin. But I don't what him to think I don't have what it takes" I slowly sat back down as Marshall began kissing more, instead more then usual.

**Marshall POV**

Alright if she likes to be like that fine. I knew from the start she never did any of this before though she did a pretty good job hiding it. My hands still above her hips I slowly made my way down her underwear. I pull it off slowly then putting myself up more close to her. I began to kiss her neck, she had a tinder spot like mine I could tell by her body language. "Are you ready" I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head yes. I slowly pull back ready and preparing myself so I wouldn't hurt her.

**Fionna POV**

"Man things are weird" I giggled to myself trying to calm myself for an unfamiliar feeling. I knew I was ready for this, I'm older now, and I'm eighteen. (Sorry for not mentioning the age before \(;A;)/ )

Marshall and Fionna POV

"Here it goes" I said waiting for Marshall to go.

"Here it goes" I said looking at my bunny human, I knew then and there I will never regret this…ever.

* * *

**First lemon so don't judge me, i tried my best -(oAo)- the continue of the lemon is not over it will progress into the next chapter partly and get back to the main point. Please review! **


	5. history together?

Marshall continued.

he thrust his self into the Fionna slowly. As both finish, Marshall collapes down next to Fionna.

"So how was that?" Marshall asked with a grin.

"Fine..." Fionna frowned "Could of did better"

Marshall frowned then smiled.

"I know already" Marshall raised his eyebrows.

"What-" Fionna stopped then redden a bit embrarrass.

"Well"

"Well?" Marshall said.

"Just be quiet and snuggle with me" Fionna said.

"Go snuggle with your doll" Marshall rolled over going away from from Fionna.

"Shut up!" Fionna slapped Marshall in the back of the head.

"Ow! What did I do!?" Marshall said with a stinged red mark on his head.

"Look! Prince Gumball gave it to me for my birthday!" Fionna said.

"Wait why would he give a plushie of me to you?" Marshall said confused.

"I don't know maybe because he knows I like you" Fionna said burying her head into the pillow.

"Is that so? maybe that pink gum prince might be g-"

Fionna slapped Marshall in the same spot as before.

"Maybe he wanted to get me a present that would make me happy" Fionna said.

"So it looks like you don't need the doll no more?" Marshall said smiling "I wonder what you do to that doll?"

"What!?" Fionna blushed furiously slapping Marshall in the back of head.

"What the fudge Fionna!?"

**At the Marceline's house**

Next morning.

"I'm so bored" Marceline said finished with all her songs, she didn't believe she would be bored so she looked over to the coffee table to see saw a piece paper.

**Marceline POV**

"I wonder what Marshall is doing" I wondered. It was like two o'clock in the afternoon. "I might as well give it a shot". I pick up the piece of paper and dial the number into the phone. "Come on pick up the phone" I waited till an answer.

"Hey sorry I'm not at the phone right now, I'm probably with my human. leave message!" Marshall voicemail answer.

"My human?" I quoted confused of what Marshall said. "I just remember i need to go to Finn's house, maybe on the way I could stopped by his house or something". "I'll wait till that guy calls me or something...his name is-" I stopped and remember something. "His name is...Marshall" I thought about the name for a minute "It sounds familiar." His name, I knew I heard it some where a long time ago. But where did I hear it from?"

I took more time to think but then hurried off to Finn's house "I got to think about this later."

**At Finn and Jake's tree house**

**Finn's POV**

"How's the food cooking?" I said doing bizarre dances.

"Good, it'll be ready in two minutes" Jake looked into the living room "Dude what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my dances moves" I said waving my hands in the air.

"For what?"

"Just doing dances moves, that's all" I lied then I sung in my head thinking about Marceline.

"Is this for PB?" Jake asked.

"No"

"Flame princess?"

"No"

"Lumpy Space princess!?"

"NO!" I looked at him seriously trying to not let him take it the wrong way.

"Ohhhh I knew it!" Jake said smiling widely.

"Jake it's not her"

"So it's for girl?" Jake looked at me still smiling.

I blushed, I didn't want him to find out who it was but at the same time he was going to bug me out about it a lot if I don't say who. I sighed.

"Ma..." I stopped. I was trying to hold back as much as I could very unknown how he would react.

"Your doing it for our mom!?" Jake looked at me changing his creepy smile.

"What!?" yep i need to spit it out this would get to wrong turns.

"Mar...Mar...Marcy"

Jake looked at me then frowned.

"Marceline?" Jake said confused what he was hearing.

"Yeah?" I looked at him frowning back because of his tone "Why you say it like that."

"You guys have a history together...remember?"

* * *

**next chapter will be longer, sorry for short chapter. i been sick blah blah**


	6. Items ready?

"What history?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"She cheated on you!" Jake said disgust by the fact.

"Huh, that?" I said still not making a big deal out of it.

"Yes that!" Jake said then sighing.

"So?"

"So...?"

"Look Jake her and I are fin, history is the past"

"I can't believe your still going out with her" Jake said in a bored tone.

"Whatever dude, she admitted to me of what was going on, I didn't find out on my own" I said relief.

"I think the food is done" Jake said going back into the kitchen.

*knock knock* I heard knocks at the door.

"There someone knocking at the door can you get it Finn?"

I ran to the door to greet someone I was very hoping to see.

"Marceline, hey"

"Hey Finn" Marceline said,

I know Marceline and I are fine...nothing can come between us...anymore.

**Marceline POV**

Yeah maybe nothing else can come between us anymore...

"Oh it's you...no wonder why Finn ran to the door" Jake said from behind Finn.

"Hey Jake-"

"Don't hey me, I know what you been up to"

"Jake!" Finn yelled at the dog.

"What!?" Finn gave Jake a signal to cut it out.

"Fine...I'll go finish up making dinner."

"Oh hey Marceline do you want to stay for dinner" Finn suggested.

"What!" Jake almost screamed in the back.

"Jake!" Finn growled a little.

"Hey only I do that" Jake walked up to Finn.

"Hey guys chill, I can't stay anyways I need to go run a few errands" I said chuckling a little at their childish argument "I just wanted to stop by and say hi"

"Oh alright"

"Thank God" Jake said relieved.

"Jake!" Finn said almost raising his voice again.

"Ha, alright see ya around" Marceline said waving goodbye.

"Bye" Finn said waving his hand back.

Don't worry Finn I'll come see you, don't come to see me...

**Finn POV**

Aw man I wanted to show her my dance moves.

"I bet you wanted to show her your dance moves before she left" Jake said smirking.

"Shut up" Finn blushed.

**Marceline POV** (To the end of the chapter will be Marceline POV)

"All time to go run a few errands" Marceline smirked "It shouldn't be too much I need to get." I went to the housing store to collect some items. "Okay so we got this and that...perfect!" I smiled holding the items in my hands heading to the register.

"That will be twenty-five dollars and fourty-one cents" The cash register man said.

"Here you go" I happily gave him the money.

"Here twelve cents back-"

"Keep the change" I smiled happily ready for tonight. I know it's going to be fun no doubt about it. My bag was full of useful stuff I will need use tonight, hopefully some of these items I won't have to force to use them on him.

"Nah, he's a good boy" I said. "Or better yet a bad boy..." I blushed of the thought and floated towards the forest.

Isn't that right...

...Marshall Lee.


	7. Oh no

"Were on for tonight at your house"

"Yep" Marshall said "I'll see you later Fionna"

"Alright, bye Marshall" Fionna waved at the vampire as he floated away out the window.

**Marshall POV**

"Well it looks like things went smoothly..." I smiled to myself. As I went into the cave I could feel someone presence near by, like another it and going inside my house thinking nothing is what I did. But for some reason it kept bothering me, It felt so close. "Who's here!" I shouted as I went room to room looking around. I went upstairs still trying to ignore the scent of another immortal.

I sat on my bed remembering that I need to finish some songs. Then I thought about Fionna, how her and I always have jam session "Maybe now we can have it more often."

After I finish up a couple of songs I got ready for bed "Maybe I should just go to bed...heh yeah, then maybe the scent will go away" I was wrong I didn't know what my mind was thinking.

As I fell asleep floating on my bed I heard noise coming from outside. "It's nothing..." once I spoke a loud noise bang from outside disturbing the hell out of me. "Glob damn it!" I said "Who's there!? I'm trying to sleep!" I walked outside and looked around "Who's there!?" I yelled waiting for a response. "Damn..."

**Marceline POV**

"Clam down Marshall" I said in very low voice smirking. This vampire boy is too funny, he is definitely going to love tonight. I watched him go inside the house pissed off, I was laughing my ass off. Don't worry Marshy I'm just going to calm you down or I might have to stress you out more...in bed. That's right in bed, I got something special for him in this bag. I open up the bag looking at my items, time to get that to business.

**Marshall POV**

Damn its like already 2 o'clock in the morning...what is that sound!? For some reason I finally went to sleep surprisingly. As I slept I dreamed of Fionna then another girl her name was Marceline, she reminded me of the girl I met a few days ago.

"Hey Marshall" Marceline said.

"Hi" I said smiling for no reason.

"I want to show you something"

"What is it?" I asked.

"PAIN!" She pull a knife from mysterious bag and shoved it in my stomach.

"AHHH!"

...

"What a dream..." I woke up feeling sore all over my body.

"Hey Marshy" A sudden voice filled my room. Wait whose voice was that!?

"MARCELINE!" I yelled and choked a little spit in my throat.

"Oh you recognize my voice?"

"Marceline what are you doing here-"

"Shh...everything will be over..." Marceline put her finger on my lips then put her hand up my shirt.

"What are you doing!? Are you trying to ra-"

"Shh...I would never do something like that...that would hurt you really bad" Marcy smiled me. Something is very weird, what is going on? She suddenly moves her hand from my lips and into the bag. I had to act quick.

"Marceline-"

She finally pulls out a white cloth.

"Marshy your bleeding, I got to clean you up a little"

"What!?" I looked down to see blood covering my shirt, then I realize there was blood covering the bag inside. The dream was true she actually stabbed me in my stomach. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. My body froze, it couldn't move a muscle. This vampire...she has me trapped now.

"Marshall are you alright?" another voice filled the room.

"F-Fionna...?" I croaked her name out sadly.

"Are you calling for Fionna?" Marceline said.

Damn my imagination took over it felt like there was no help left.

"I found out about your little get together you guys were suppose to have tonight...looks like she didn't come" Marcy laughed.

That's right Fionna was suppose to come tonight, well a few hours ago. Did Marceline get her? Is she still alive? Did Cake save Fionna? Did Marceline also get Cake? Did Cake died?

I couldn't take this...what's going on!?

* * *

**Sorry for late update, christmas time sort of slow me down. Review! oh yeah...what's going on with Marceline...?**


	8. Why? No

"Marshall what's wrong...?" Marceline said smiling mischievously.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is that your being a psycho right now!" Marshall yelled "I don't even know you!"

"Are you sure about that?" Marceline leaned closer to him "Don't you remember me from the High Ruler Ceremony?"

"The...Ceremony...?" Marshall stopped, his eyes grew big realizing the name from anywhere. The High Ruler Ceremony was where all the princesses, princes, kings, and queens all met. Marshall then remembered that he met Fionna there...and the vampire queen Marceline.

"Marceline...your the vampire queen?"

"Oh! You remember now? It took me a bit to realize you were the vampire king I met at that ceremony" Marceline chuckled sending shivers down Marshall's spine.

"What do you want with me!?"

"What would a girl like me want from you? Well...your looks and your body but most of all I want you, the whole package to myself" Marceline started to kiss Marshall's neck.

"What!? You want lust from me!?" Marshall said still scared by her actions.

"Yes! And most of all I want-" Marceline was stopped by a knock at the door "Oh who can that be?"

**Marshall POV**

"It Could be Fionna!" I thought. If it's her I need to yell for help!. "Fio-" I stopped. How about if it's one of Marceline's friends or something. Damn...what should I do?"

**Marceline POV**

"Oh god who's here? It could be that human that looks like Finn, Fionna" I thought. I look back then at Marshall "Marshall it's your turn to be on top of me"

"Wait! what?"

I immediately switch positions with him. The bag I brung in the house was on the bed so I kick it off where it landed, hidden behind a desk.

"Marshall stop!" I said in a fake scared tone.

"Wait! Huh!?" Marshall's fingers slipped causing him to fall on top of me, making our lips meet.

**Marshall POV**

"Damn! What the hell!" I yelled in my head as I kissed Marceline. She seemed to enjoy it but her eyes were locked at the door. Damn it please don't be Fionna, I don't know what I can do if...it's her. She stood there at the doorway staring at Marceline and I, I couldn't believe it. "Fionna it's not what you think!" I said as I freed from Marceline's lips.

"Get off of me you freak!" Marceline fake scream. I knew she fake screamed but Fionna fell for it.

"What the fudge Marshall!?" Fionna stared at me. She started to cry believing exactly of what she saw.

"No! Fionna listen to me!" I yelled feeling tears swell up in my eyes. If she doesn't listen to me, how would I ever tell her the truth? She just saw me kissing a girl, like she'll ever trust me again. I don't blame her if she don't.

"Ugh!" Marceline said fixing her hair and starting to walk out the room. As she walked towards the door I stared at her with disbelief thinking "She really thinks she got this all figure out, does she?" I couldn't believe what was happening, Marceline didn't know Fionna would come so she took advantage of me and made it looked like I was the one messing with her. That bitch-

"Marshall! What is wrong with you!" Fionna yelled. I turned back my attention to her, I started to say something then stopped...it was too late. She ran out the door crying her eyes out.

...I sat there on my sort of blood soaked bed, wondering what I should do next? I have to chase after her...I have to!

**Later at the tree house (Finn and Jake's)**

"Bmo select a new game" Finn said as he sat on the couch.

"Okay!" Bmo said sitting on the table, searching through some games in his program.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jake said coming downstairs.

"Nothing just playing with BMO, Oh yeah! I forgot I have to give something to someone" Finn said looking at Jake.

"You. had. to. give. something. to. Marceline." Bmo said standing up "It. was. a. piece. of. paper. she. left."

"Yeah a piece of paper!" Finn said realizing.

"A piece a paper!?" Jake sarcastically.

"Yeah a piece of paper"

"Dude you stay up wanting to give Marceline a piece of paper she left here?" Jake said flatly.

"Yeah, I was going to give it to her earlier, but I kept on forgetting about it" Finn said scratching the back of his head.

"A piece of paper?" Jake said flatly again.

"Yes! A piece of paper!" Finn said annoyed "Anyways I think this piece of paper is important."

"Uh-huh let me see it"

Finn handed the piece of paper to Jake.

"Don't open it, it might be important for no one to see it" Finn said.

"Okay" Jake did the opposite and open the piece of paper, since it was folded up.

"Jake no!"

...Jake stared at the words that was written on it "Finn...do you know what Marceline put up here?"

"No..."

"...Well It's a list...a strange list...of things..."

* * *

**Oh my gosh did you see Jake's puppies AWW! and...they apparently age fast.. XD well adventure time is awesome as usual! :3 ...Review!**


	9. Trust

"Can I see?" Finn said.

"..." Jake stared then look down at the bottom of the note.

"Oh...glob," Jake said, "I have to go find Marceline."

"Huh? Why?" Finn said standing up now. Right then, Jake rushed out the door.

"Huh? Wait! Jake!" Finn yelled and ran after his best friend "Jake!"

Jake ran across the grassy field where Finn follow behind him. As both ran Finn struggle to keep up as he yelled Jake's name.

"Dude what's going on!? Why are you running!?" Finn yelled.

"Marceline! She's...She's...!" Jake yelled back as something caught the corner of his eyes.

"Jake what-" Jake grabbed Finn and hid behind a rock, shushing the human to be quiet.

"MMMHHH!" Finn mumbled in Jake's furry hands.

"Finn, shush!" Jake quietly said.

"HEHEHE!" a voice echoed with laughter.

"Mrrcseeline" Finn voice came out muffled behind Jake's hands.

"Wow, That was too much fun..." Marceline sighed happily with relief "Now I'm finally satisfy."

Finn looked up at Jake with a confused look as Jake looked at a vampire queen with a furious look, wanting to growl at her.

"More fun will come tomorrow, I can't wait!" Marceline smiled walking into a cave, heading to her house "I'll check on my dear vampire later on."

Jake moved his hands from Finn's mouth "My dear vampire...?" Finn looked at Jake, "Jake..."

"That note had a list on it...a list of things... of doings... with this dear vampire she's talking about" Jake said.

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand, just trust me okay?" Jake said.

"Bro, what's going on with Marceline?" Finn said giving a serious face.

"I think Marceline...is seeing someone else...in a way"

"In a...way?" Finn said "...Who is she seeing?"

"Some guy named Marshall Lee" Jake said.

"...Marshall Lee?" Finn thought for a second then realized "Oh Marshall Lee! I remember him! I met him at the ceremony a while ago, don't you remember Jake?"

"Not really, my mind is all bluh bleeh all over the place, sorry dude" Jake said scratching his belly.

"Hmm..." Finn thought for a moment "Jake let's go home, I need to sort things out in my head."

"What!? No we sort it out now!" Jake said "Let's go after the Marshall vampire boy!"

"I guess we can make a visit, I just can't imagine him doing something like this," Finn said looking down, "Why would he make Marceline cheat on me..."

"Wait! What!?" Jake gave a mad furious look "Oh man, wait you think Marshall is the cause of this problem!?"

"Well...yeah" Finn said looking back at Jake.

"Marceline, she shouldn't even be going to other guys houses...especially do what she been doing on this note!" Jake continued, "Stop blaming other people for her doings, she's obviously CHEATING ON YOU!"

...

"...Jake" Jake looked at Finn, Finn's face was terrible, it look stress out from so much.

"Oh Finn I didn't mean to-" The human walked off leaving a guilty feeling Jake behind "Oh Finn..."

...

**Later with Fionna and Marshy**

"Fionna!" Marshall floated out the house, looking in every corner for the beloved bunny "Fionna! Where are you!?"

The vampire floated around the cave, leading him outside "Fionna where are you...please..." Marshall sighed, then heard a voice. He heard someone crying, the voice wa close by. "Fionna..." Marshall floated over to the sound as he listen to the crying voice, if it's Fionna it breaks his heart so badly hearing every single tear drop being dropped from a distance. "Fionna" He looked up at the bunny, she was leaning on a tree covering her face, fighting the tears.

"Curse you tear drops!" Fionna yelled in a heroic voice like she was fighting a villian...well she sort of was.

"Fionna-"

"Your such an evil vampire, I thought I can trust you, I THOUGHT I CAN LOVE YOU!" Fionna screamed in the vampire's face revealing her own "I thought you were good, I KNOW YOUR GOOD!"

"What!?" Marshall step back confused "Good?"

"YES, GOOD!" Fionna yelled.

"Fionna, there's something I have to tell you" Marshall stepped closer "I'm only good because of you, but that doesn't mean I'm not evil..."

"What...?" Fionna said "What are you trying to say?"

"It's like this, not everything will be perfect" Marshall said.

"Yeah I know, your point?" Fionna said starting to cry again.

"...Not everything will be bad either...Fionna" Marshall lowered his voice "I came here to find you to tell you that it wasn't my fault that she was kissing me, she was doing that on purpose...but I assume you might not believe so...I want to say I don't deserve your trust, it hurts me to say this but I don't want to see you cry or be sad, if being away from you means I can avoid seeing your tears in those heroic eyes...then I'll stay away."

"...Marshall" Fionna wiped her tears.

"It's hard trusting someone, I was once in a situation like it with my ex" Marshall said.

"Ashley?" Fionna said.

"Yeah, Ashley" Marshall sighed "Anyways, I should just go now."

As Marshall was about to take a step away Fionna grabbed his hand, tightly "Wait."

"hm?"

"Marshall I'm not giving up on you" Fionna said staring into his eyes.

"What!? No...I can't..." Marshall looked down.

"This means your not giving up on me" Fionna said.

"Fionna..." Marshall looked into Fionna eyes.

"I might be able to trust you" Fionna continued " So please... tell me what happen."

* * *

I'M FINALLY DONE WITH MY EXAMS, sorry I havent been updated busy with school yadada, oh did you see the preview of little bad boy? it's coming out in feb. 18 can't wait to see it! review! :3 sorry for any grammar errors I wanted to update a chapter as soon as possible.


	10. Don't worry

Marshall nodded "okay" as Fionna sat down on a fallen log on the ground. She motioned him to sit next to her. Marshall, then starts to tell her what happen in the beginning; when he was hearing unfamiliar he told her about Marceline breaking in and to the end where he was hurting him.

"..."

"...Oh my, Marshall I didn't expect that..." Fionna said looking down with guilt.

"It's okay, I kind of figure you would think differently, it only had to look like that..." Marshall sighed.

"...Marceline...Marceline The vampire queen, huh?" Fionna started to look furious and angry.

"Fionna?" Marshall looked over to see the bunny girl, hands rising for revenge.

"H-Hey look I'm glad your alright" Marshall said nervously.

"But...your not alright...look at those bleeding wounds" Fionna said with her head down.

Marshall looked down at his wounds, they were healing up fast so he didn't really care. He looked back at Fionna and started to see tears in her eyes.

"Fionna don't cry! See I'm fine!" Marshall got closer to Fionna to show her his healing wounds "See?"

"...There healing"

"Yeah...hey Fionna, it's not like you...to cry...your mine strong adventuress" Marshall said smiling.

"Your mine perverted vampire" Fionna smiled, but couldn't help but to chuckle at Marshall face.

"Pervert, I'm not a pervert!" Marshall's face flushed a little turning into embarrassment, making the bunny girl wipe tears from her eyes to look happy.

"Yeah you are, remember that one time when you found out that Cake and I were in your closet, and after we apologize for being in there you said "I hide in your house all the time" EXACT WORDS!"

Marshall blushed and tried to play it cooly, "Well what does that suppose to mean, bunny head?"

"That means...you see...EVERYTHING!" Fionna said.

"It's not my fault you basically get undress in front of me getting a pair of white underwear!" Marshall shouted and regretted it.

"W-WHITE, WHITE UNDERWEAR! Wait! Is that why there's no color!? You been drinking my underwear!?"

"Wait! What! That's not what I meant!" Marshall started to float up from the log.

"And on top of that you watch me get undress, right in front of you!" Fionna shouted, embarrassed.

"Baby, Fionna, get this in your head, I can see through your antamony" Marshall chuckled but was jumped on with a heavy pounce.

"Shut up"

** At Finn and Jake's Treehouse**

...

"Hey Finn!" Jake said walking into the their Treehouse.

"..." Finn ignored him and climbed up the stairs.

...

"Oh man" Jake sighed.

"...Jake...I-" Finn looked down from the ladder "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean...to storm off like that outside."

"Dude it's fine, I just want you to know the truth, I don't want my bro to go through the same situation like he did before" Jake said.

"Yeah I feel ya," Finn thought for a moment and made-up his mind, "Can we just go over to that vampire's house tomorrow though."

"Yeah, I'll let you have some sleep" Jake said.

"Thanks man" Finn head over to his bed, got dress, and got under his covers. He thought "Marceline...I really do love you." And with that he fell asleep.

**In the forest with Marshy and Fionna**

...

"Fionna, hey" Marshall called the bunny girl's name as she cuddled into Marshall's cold body.

"Mmmm?" Fionna mumbled into the vampire's chest.

"It's getting late, I should take you home_"

"Rrrrr!mmm...Marshall...?" Fionna said mumbling, wanting to stay with him.

"Yeah Fi?" Marshall looked down at the bunny's sleepy eyes.

"I will protect you...Marshall"

"Huh?" The vampire said surprised.

"With all my heart I will protect, it's my fault I mistaken you for some things...I want to make it up to you"

"Fionna?"

"I won't let her touch you...I won't...let her...touch..." Fionna fell asleep in the vampire's arms.

"...Oh Fionna" Marshall smiled as the moonlight setted behind the trees. He couldn't help but laughed, but still scared by the vampire he saw that night, what was wrong with her? what did she want?

_"Shh...everything will be over..."_

Everything_..._will be over?What did she mean by that?

**Next morning**

...

"Ugh...so bright," Fionna woke up to find light hitting her eyes, "Huh? I'm back at the treehouse?" Fionna looked around and saw Cake out of bed. "Marshall must of went home, but where's Cake?" The bunny girl got out of bed looking around for her beloved sister "Cake where are you?" She headed down the ladder to the second floor to find Cake talking to someone. "Cake, who are you talking to-" The human stopped, she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Oh hey Fionna, this is Marceline, Marceline the vampire queen"

* * *

**I'm a lazy ass at updating, I know, anyways Review!**


	11. Just getting started

"Oh! Why hello Fionna" Marceline smiled. She had a white hoodie on and jean pants . "Cake…come here," Fionna said as she signal Cake to come. "Darling what is it? You know it's rude to leave a guest waiting at the doorway, I'm going to let her in," The cat turned around and went to lead the vampire mistress into the tree house. "NO CAKE!" Fionna took her sword from her back randomly blocking Marceline from taking a step into the tree house. "FIONNA!" Cake yelled.

"Its alright, this happens to me sometimes, I'm sorry for looking like a creepy old vampire" Marceline looked faking her guilt. "Oh no, you seem quite lovely, better than the old creepy one that lives across the fields in a cave" Cake muttered the rest eyeing Fionna. "Cake…" Fionna said with a sad expression on her face, hoping she can understand her.

Fionna POV

"Cake please, you have to understand me," I said to myself. "Come on Cake…" I thought to myself looking at her with a "help" expression, I knew I couldn't pounce on that wicked vampire without Cake believing her false lies and trying to defend her. "Look you can come in, I'm sorry for-" "NO!" I yelled, interrupting Cake before she could let her in, I block her away from the vampire, "Let's go to the candy kingdom, I heard he was having a party," I lied. "Fionna what are you talking about-"She stopped looking at my pleading face just wanting her to just agree with me, "Oh okay, well let's head to the candy kingdom then!" Cake said cheerily, "Does that seem alright Marceline?"

"U-Um yeah…sure, let's go…" Marceline smiled nervously looking at me. As we headed out I notice Marceline was just wearing a hoodie, I can see she was trying hard to block out the sun, I wonder why she didn't have a umbrella like Marshall does, hmm no wonder, I don't care, it only it makes it more easier for me to reveal her to the sun, but that's too easy, wouldn't she had like beg to go inside? No, something is wrong, why is she floating really close to me? …I can't make a move…this isn't right.

Marceline POV

Oh poor Fionna, she must be confuse of what's going on, heh I'm not going to let you get the best in this situation, you thought you can end me before I can get you huh? No that's not going to happen you should already know I wouldn't give you an obvious way to my weakness. Now since you know that… I'm going to have to kill you no matter what anyways. I reach over with a hidden knife in my sleeve, slowly hovering my knife over her pale, soft neck. "Goodbye- "We're here!" Cake shouted. "Aw yeah! Huh? Were you going say something" Fionna looked at me with a mischievous smile. Danm it, that bitch. I could tell she knew what I was thinking. Now she thinks…

Fionna POV

… I Have everything under control, I'm sorry Marceline but your not going turn things around, I promise hell will break lose, Marshall will come for you, and I'll be heading for charge at you along with him. I smiled mischievously, I knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Hey, I know I know its been awhile, and don't worry since it's the summer I'll be catching up with the chapters, sorry for a half chapter but it's like 3:30am in the morning. review? :3 I know, i'm a lazy ass.**


End file.
